Field
The present disclosure relates to malware and, more particularly, towards systems and methods of processing information associated with detecting and handling malware.
Description of Related Information
Over hundreds of thousands new Malware variants spread over Internet daily. Traditional manual or semi-automated methods can no longer handle malware thread. As such, there are needs for systems and methods that can process malware on this scale, e.g., fully automated systems and methods for handling malware, such as systems that are configured to do one or more of the following: analyze new malware, handle current and latent code logic paths via comprehensive intelligent reports regarding malware, produce signatures of malware, offer adequate repair tool(s), and/or provide solutions at sufficient speed, such as close to the network speed, among others.